1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever apparatus in which a shift position is changed by a shift lever being turned, a shift lock method which limits movement of a shift lever, a shift lock system provided with the shift lever apparatus, and a vehicle provided with the shift lever apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called gate-type shift lever apparatus is provided with a shift lever which can be turned in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle and a lateral direction of the vehicle. In a case when the shift lever is changed from a “P” shift position to an “R” shift position, it is necessary to turn the shift lever, for example, to a right side of the vehicle, a back side of the vehicle and a left side of the vehicle in this order.
Further, this shift lever apparatus is provided with a shift lock mechanism. The structure is made such that in a case when the shift lever is positioned at the “P” shift position, the shift lever can be changed from the “P” shift position to the “R” shift position by means of the shift lock mechanism only by pressing a brake.
Further, the shift lever apparatus is provided with a key interlock mechanism. The structure is made such that unless the shift lever is positioned at the “P” shift position, an ignition key which is inserted to a key cylinder cannot be rotated to a “LOCK” position (the ignition key cannot be taken out from the key cylinder) by the key interlock mechanism.
However, in such a shift lever apparatus, the shift lock mechanism is an electric mechanism. Accordingly, the structure is made such as to switch an inhibition and an allowance of changing the shift lever from the “P” shift position by switching a protrusion (disengagement) and a non-protrusion (suction) of a plunger in a solenoid which is provided in correspondence to the shift lever, on the basis of an electric signal output from a brake. Thus, the electric signal from the brake and the solenoid are required, and there is a problem that a cost is high.
Further, in such a shift lever apparatus, in the case that the key interlock mechanism is constituted by the electric mechanism, the structure is made such that the ignition key is switched to inhibit and allow a rotating operation to the “LOCK” position by switching a protrusion (disengagement) and a non-protrusion (suction) of the plunger in the solenoid which is provided in correspondence to the key cylinder, on the basis of an electric signal output from the shift lever (an ignition switch). Thus, the electric signal from the shift lever and the solenoid are required, and there is a problem that a cost is further high.